gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stafford
(GTA Online) |front_image = Stafford-GTAO-front.png |rear_image = Stafford-GTAO-rear.png |caption = A Stafford in Grand Theft Auto Online. |vehicle_class = Sedans |vehicle_type = Civilian car |body_style = 4-door sedan |capacity = 4 (driver and three passengers) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Enus |price = $28,000 (GTA San Andreas) (Exports and Imports) $1,272,000 (GTA Online) (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Super Diamond Super Drop Diamond Bentover |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Z-Type (needles) B-Type (dial textures) |inttxd = B-Type (GTA Online) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Lowriders |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = stafford (all games) |handlingname = STAFFORD (all games) |textlabelname = STAFFORD (all games) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA San Andreas) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 5 (GTA Online) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Stafford is a vintage, ultra-luxury four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update, released on July 31st, 2018, during the Tale of Us Residency Week event. It is manufactured by Enus in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Stafford's front fascia and body design is based on the model of the . The Stafford is notable for being significantly smoother, longer, wider and taller than most other sedans. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car returns again as a luxury Rolls-Royce inspired car, albeit assuming an older design, mainly based around the . Both the front fascia and rear fascia of the vehicle are largely inspired by the , as indicated by the grille design and structure, the headlights, front and rear bumpers with overriders, and the rear light cluster. The front bumper also appears with additional lamps mounted onto it, and directional markers on top of the fenders, also inspired by the Silver Wraith. Some of the side profiling is also reminiscent of the Silver Cloud and, to a lesser extent, the , featuring extensive fender lines and body curves. Being a classic car, the Stafford sports plenty of chrome elements, namely the handles, license plate lights, grille, bumpers, headlamps, window borders and wing mirrors. The car also features chrome hubcaps and white wall tyres by default. Inside the car, the Stafford reuses the Roosevelt's interior, with small additions and removals; a chrome center mirror has been mounted on the center dashboard, a small radio set is attached underneath the dashboard, the gear shifter has been removed and ancillary control handles have been added to the steering column. The door panels also feature door cards with handles and window crank handles. Like the real counterpart, the Stafford features two chairs positioned closely together in the front and a bench seat in the rear. It also features a bonnet composed of two hatches and the boot has an elevated compartment with a hatch, likely for the spare wheel. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The car's ride and brakes perform more smoothly when compared to other vehicles. The car's performance is average-to-good. With average acceleration and a good top speed, the car is considerably speedy, however its heavy weight and rear-wheel-drive drivetrain may result in some significant oversteer, or even spin-outs when accelerating during a turn. Its height, combined with a wheelbase too narrow to compensate, makes the car somewhat unstable, and its durability is average. It can be noted that driving the Stafford boosts CJ's sex appeal significantly, which makes it a car of choice to pick up girlfriends. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Stafford appears to be powered by a V8 engine with a RWD configuration. Acceleration is terrible and top speed is somewhat below average. The car's low torque will make it struggle when climbing steep slopes, but this also results in minimal wheel spin when taking off. Braking is average. Handling wise, the steering feels firm and is adequate when slowly driving around corners, but tends to understeer at higher speeds. The suspension is rather soft and bouncy, as fitting for a vehicle designed for luxury. Body roll can be seen when turning. Overall the Stafford is much better suited for cruising around at lower speeds and for situations where high intensity driving is not required. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburettors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Stafford-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Stafford can be modified at the TransFender: ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' LegendaryMS-GTAO-Stafford.png|The Stafford on Legendary Motorsport. Stafford-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Stafford on Rockstar Games Social Club. EnusStafford-AdPoster-GTAO.png|Official advertisement. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Madd Dogg's Rhymes - One can be found outside the Crib's garage only during this mission. *Exports and Imports - The Stafford is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission. Placed on the second list. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Tale of Us - The player needs to steal a Stafford from a Packer, and pickup English Dave and the duo Tale of Us at the LSIA. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Can be found frequently in Vinewood. *Can be found in Paradiso and Juniper Hollow, San Fierro, specially the highway in front of Katie Zhan's house. *Can be found in Prickle Pine, Las Venturas. *Occasionally spawns on The Strip, Las Venturas. *Occasionally spawns in an alleyway in Vinewood, Los Santos, near a police bribe. *Next to the Vank Hoff Hotel in Queens, San Fierro (only when wanted for export, sometimes locked). *Can sometimes be found in Bayside. *May be purchased from Exports and Imports for $28,000 on Saturdays. *Spawns more often in Queens if the player is driving an Elegant. *Can occasionally be seen around Rodeo, Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,272,000. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Zion Classic Week event. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Stafford are: **''GTA San Andreas: West Coast Talk Radio **GTA Online: Radio Mirror Park *The vehicle is named after the English town of , a reference to Rolls-Royce's British origins. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Stafford has a unique horn sound resembling an old train. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Stafford uses a horn that is only present on a select few vehicles, such as the Entity XF, Cheetah, JB 700, Z-Type and the Paragon R (Armored). *The "Oh Enus!" livery is based on ’s . Navigation }}de:Stafford es:Stafford pl:Stafford ru:Stafford Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Luxury Cars Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class